


This Is Us In Another Universe

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In another universe, the Snap takes slightly different people among those Snapped away by Thanos.





	This Is Us In Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Bucky breathes a sigh of relief as the army and Thanos turn to dust before realizing who they lost in the process, and at once he goes for looking, Thor, just as Bruce howls his rage at the darkened, smokey skies above them.

Part of him wants to viciously punch something as he notes the familiar blank look in Clint's reddened eyes as he stares out across the ruined battlefield, at the relieved tears falling down Pepper's face as Rhodey quietly holds in her arms. He won't do that now, not when there's still so much left to do, he can be angry at himself later in a more private space for the choices that they had all agreed to make.

He turns around quickly and sidesteps one confused Steve as his friend reaches towards him, going to look for the one person that matters to him as Sam moves to collect Steve for him. That's something he'll deal with later when Bucky has time to think beyond his own needs. Right now there's only one person that he wants to be around that won't ask him a million questions.

He finds his partner speaking with Valkyrie and Commander Okeye, Thor, looks up at his swift approach and immediately gathers him into his arms.

Tucking his head into Thor's neck, James lets himself breath in Thor's scent, clutching at his battered and scratched armor. He feels Thor's arms wrapped themselves tightly around him. Thor's voice rumbles softly in his ears as everything else melts away into just focusing on him. He feels safe and secure in Thor's grasp.

"Breath, James, breath. Let it all go, for now, beloved. Let it go.."

He wakes up later to find himself on a cot in a tented area as Thor sleeps next to him, clutching gently at his hand with a small smile on his face. Glancing up, he finds Rhodey and Pepper nearby without their armor on and tries to ignore the relief starting to gnaw on his heart and soul that Tony somehow survived using the Infinity Stones against Thanos for them.

He spares a brief thought to wonder where Steve might have gotten too as thoughts of how to return the Stones to their proper place start to form in his mind.

A large hand gently touches his face, and Bucky blinks when he realizes that he's been staring at a very awake and much amused Thor the entire time he was trying to gather his thoughts.

They stare at each other in silence, drinking in each other's appearance as they lay on the cots together, ignoring all else around them for a few moments. After a few minutes, Thor eventually moves to touch his forehead to Bucky's brow and smiles gently.

"I am most glad that you survived fighting Thanos, James. Especially when there are many things that I have lost over the years."

Bucky forces himself to swallow around the hard rock that has appeared in his throat and smiles shakily.

"I am glad that you did too, Thor."

*

Weeks later, after Tony wakes up groggily after one of his many surgeries, it is agreed that the time has come to return the Stones to their proper places in the timeline.

Bucky tries not to be surprised when Steve steps up in the meeting and volunteers to do the job though he does take him aside to understand why.

"I want to feel useful, Bucky. You and the others did all this work to keep everything together and in working order after Thanos wrecked everything, and also doing the nifty Stone heist in the timeline. Let me help by doing this."

Bucky knew that there was another reason, but he didn't see the need to bring up what he had seen in the past when he had gone with Tony.

"Well, be careful, Steve. We did a lot of things to get those stones," He holds out his metal hand towards Steve.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful, Buck," Steve shakes his hand gently.

He was, however, distantly surprised when mere seconds, Steve had returned and without much fanfare in the matter quietly gave the shield to him.

 

Much, much later in the waning afternoon hours of the day, finds him sitting on a cracked wooden bench and watching little, disgruntled birds flutter around a tree, chasing each other with loud shrieks that grate against his ears and are heedless of the broader happenings of the world around them. 

The galaxy is safe now from the evil of Thanos and the damages that he had wrought, and Bucky would happily admit that he's tired.

"What will you do now?"

"Haven't decided yet. There's so much to do, but I wouldn't know where to begin yet." Bucky answers as he looks up at Thor and shrugs his shoulders. "What about you?"

Thor sighs as he sits down beside Bucky, taking his hand in between his. His gaze is heavy and hooded as he stares down at their joined hands before Thor answers the question.

"I handed over the mantle of Kingship over my people to the Lady Valkyrie. I am not ready yet to be King at this time, and she has been caring for our people in my place, so the right to lead goes to her. As for myself, Quill has accepted my pledge to serve with his Guardians, and I found myself wondering the question if –" He stops himself to take a breath and looks up to meet Bucky's questioning gaze. "Would you join me in serving among these Guardians, James?"

"Yes, gladly. I feel honored that you would ask me, Thor," Bucky answers as he squeezes Thor's hands gently, basking in the bright, beaming smile that takes over Thor's handsome face.

"I am pleased that you would agree to my question, James. There is no one else that I would rather travel this galaxy with," Thor says before he's gently kissing both of Bucky's hands.


End file.
